The Not-So Super Happy Reunion
by Galefire
Summary: After all the years of hard work, desolate trekking and near death situations, Hugh had the understanding that his sister would at least appreciate what he did for her. However, after one little "mishap" causes her to practically disown him, Mr. Qwilfish head is thrown into the worst sobbing fit of his life. Also, Mei and Kyouhei play doctor.


**Yay, we're back with the Black and White 2 trio! :D **

**...Anywho, enjoy... This... Thing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Hugh does. **

**"What?!" Hugh exclaimed, giving the idiotic author a look. "No I don't!" **

**Yes you do! You created the move rage, and everyone knows rage is everything! **

**"...What." **

**000000000000000000000000000**

Hugh was excited.

Finally, after years upon years of searching for his sister's Purrlion, spending hours fighting through rough environments, and endless bug trainers, he finally found it.

Okay, so it had undergone some changes, as it was now... Not exactly a Purrlion, but Liepards were good too! ...Right? I mean... A little evolution never hurt anyone...

"Actually," Hugh spoke up skeptically. "The process of evolution looks very painful. Seriously, they break into little peices, swirl around for a little bit, and the reconnect! Like... Ow."

...Shut your face hole.

Anyways, the pineapple haired trainer now stood outside his sister's room, who was literally named Hugh's sister, shaking with pure and utter joy. He couldn't wait to see the look of happiness that spread across her face as he handed her her former Pokemon. It would be a beautiful moment for them, she might even hug him for the first time in his life! (nobody likes Hugh). And, if he was very very lucky, she might just give him that pretty pink pony set he had always wanted so badly.

Feeling about ready to burst with exhilaration, Hugh slowly raised his hand, then rapped it gently on the brown wooden door.

"Oh Hugh's sister!~" He sang, trying not to wince at the loud dubstep music that could be heard behind the doors presence. Oh how he despised that genre. Classical music was more his flow, so posh! "I have a surprise for you!"

The obnoxious music slowly faded away upon his words, until finally falling silent. An audible sigh could be heard, and the creaking of what was most likely a chair, before the door swung open, revealing a short young girl with brown hair. She scowled up at her older brother, narrowing her eyes at the disturbingly happy smile he had set upon his face.

"The hell do you want Hugh's sister's brother?" Hugh's sister inquired huffily, clearly wishing death upon the trainer.

"Oh, only the best thing to ever walk the face of the earth!" Hugh was rocking himself back and forth with excitement. "Have I ever told you I LOOOOVE you~?"

Hugh's sister raised an eyebrow. "Are you high or something? You're acting really out of character." At the moment, she wasn't sure whether to be glad or freaked out by the fact that her brother's OCD hadn't kicked in and he wasn't screaming at her for having a disaster zone for a room.

Hugh giggled so childishly it would leave Kyouhei gawking had he heard it. "Oh I'm just very, very, very, VERY excited to give you a very, very, VERY special present!" He went a little cross-eyed halfway through the scentence.

"Uh... What?" The girl backed up a little.

"THIS!" Without any explanation nor given reasoning, the blue haired trainer shoved a normal looking Pokeball into her face, beaming extremely proudly.

Her expression fell like the economy.

"Thank you Hugh," Hugh's sister sighed, taking his gift begrudgingly. "For giving me your balls. It's what I always wanted."

"Oh, oh, OH, no, no, NO!" Hugh shook his head. "It's not just any ordinary Pokeball, well, it is, but it's what's inside that counts!"

"What are you, a picture book?"

"Because... Inside that ball... Is..." High paused for dramatic effect. "YOUR OLD PURRLION!"

Hugh's sister did a double take. "Wait... WHAT?!"

"Yep!" He threw his hands up in the air (sometimes~). "Well, actually, it's a Liepard now, but eh, oh well. A little evolution never hurt anyone, right?"

...Well fuck you.

Hugh's sister starred at the Pokeball in her hands with wide eyes. Mouth twitching slightly, she turned it over in her palm, seeming at a loss for words.

"So... What do you think?" Hugh leaned in expectantly.

"I... I think..." She spoke up quietly, before flipping her head up, eyes narrowed with rage. "THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

Hugh was taken aback. "Uh... Huh.. Wha-?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO GET RID OF THE FUCKING THING?!" She screamed, expression beyond pissed. "I HAD TO FUCKING CONVINCE TEAM MOTHERFUCKING PLASMA TO TAKE THE GODDAMN THING, AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT!"

Hugh's eyes had gone wide. "B-but... Grandpa gave it to you!"

"Yes... Yes he did." Her voice was shaking with rage, eye twitching madly. "But stupid grandpa forgot THAT I'M ALLERGIC TO PURRLIONS!"

The trainer was at a lost for words. He could only stare, dumbfounded at his sister as she verbally assulted him. All he had worked for... Was for nothing?

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, throwing the ball at his feet. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE, AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" With that she slammed her door, locking it behind her.

Hugh looked up, visably on the brink of tears.

"Y-yeah... Well... YOU'RE A STUPID POOPFACE!" With that, the pineapple haired boy let out a heartbroken sob, tears streaming down his face as he ran away from his sister's room, leaving the Liepard's Pokeball alone in the hallway.

000000000000000000000000000

"Nurse Mei... He's on her last breath...There's only one thing left to do..." A young looking boy with godly brown hair whispered, expression grin and eyes dark.

Beside him, a girl with similer coloured hair gasped."B-but, doctor Kyouhei! You can't seriously mea-"

He placed a finger on her mouth, silencing her."Yes! It is our only hope! Now... Being me the... The..." Kyouhei's expression broke, becoming overtaken with confusion. "Uh, Mei, what do you call the electric thingys again?"

"You mean the defibrillators?"

"Yes... The defibereaters..."

"Right..." She rolled her eyes, giving him a smile and handing him a couple pillows. "Here they are sir."

The boy eyed that suspiciously. "Are they 10000000 volts?"

"Uh... No. That would kill him."

"Wait, wait, wait, he can DIE?!" The boy looked horrified. Letting out a wholehearted gasp of sadness, he grabbed onto the bear they were using as their 'pacient'. "No! Mr. Cuddlekinz! Don't die!" Kyouhei cried, squeezing it tightly.

"No, no, no!" Mei cut in, placing a hand on his shoulder. The last thing she needed was for him to start crying. "Mr. Cuddlekinz is going to be fine! You just need to... Defibereat him!"

Kyouhei blinked. "You mean defibrillate?"

"Wait, wh-"

"HOLD ON TIGHT MR. SNUGGLEKINZ!" Kyouhei shouted, slamming the pillows down onto the bear's stuffed chest, all the while making exploding sound effects.

Mei gave him a look. "Kyouhei, what the heck do you think you're even doing to him?"

"Look out for the truck!" The brown haired trainer cried, rolling over to the side.

"I thought we were playing doctor!"

"NOO!" Kyouhei suddenly wailed, grabbing the stuffed animal and holding it close to himself. "The operation was a failure! I'm going to have to give him..." The boy narrowed his eyes. "ADHD!"

"...I'm going to hope you meant CPR." Mei was lost.

Placing the bear onto the conveniently placed bed beside him, the boy clambered on after the toy. Once he was comfortably seated, Kyouhei started to force his hands down on the bear's chest repeatedly.

"BREATHE!" He yelled desperately. "BREATHE!" Placing his mouth against the toy's protruding muzzle he began to 'force air into it's lungs', which only resulted in him falling off the bed with a 'thump'.

"...Uh... Kyouhei?" The girl called out tentatively, straightening up from her spot on the ground. Narrowing her eyes, she attempted to peer over the side of her sky-blue coloured sheets. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, a hand shot up from the other side, clutching the bear victiriously in it's grasp.

"The bear has been saved!" Kyouhei announced proudly, waving it around in the air.

"Oh, doctor Kyouhei you're a miracle!" Mei cheered, getting back into character. Standing up along with the boy, she clapped her hands repeatedly, beaming brightly. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Kyouhei took a couple bows, before taking a seat back onto the bed.

"Thank you, Nurse Mei." He smiled back at her. "It's not easy being a time traveling, tap-dancing, doctor, fairy princess ballerina magician."

"It can't b- Wait, when did you become a fairy?"

"Remember? With the toothpaste?" Kyouhei flailed his arms a little.

"...Oh right."

Mei couldn't help but smile. To anyone else, the two would look completely off their rockers, however, to them, everything made perfect sense.

Well... Almost perfect sense, nothing was ever entirely clear with Kyouhei around.

You see, today was Friday, and that meant something very important to the two Unova trainers. Everyone week, Mei and Kyouhei would get together, either at Kyouhei's house or her own, and just play random childish stuff. It didn't really matter what. Just whatever they felt like.

Mei, although she was a fair amount more mature then Kyouhei, who was pretty much a seven year old in an fourteen year old's body, had to admit that she actually had quite a lot of fun with these days. Sure, the things they did were completely random, almost stupid at times, yet they were somehow very endearing to her.

Kyouhei was the first to speak up. "So, what do you want to-"

The boy was cut off by a loud slamming noise behind him, nearly scaring the daylights out if Mei. Stunned, the two flipped around to see the third member of the Unova Trio of Epic Awesomeness (as Kyouhei liked to call them), Hugh.

And he was crying.

"Uh, Hugh?" Mei raised an eyebrow. "Is something-"

Before she could finish, the blue haired trainer let out a loud, droning wail, throwing himself into the girl's bed, and burying his face into the pillow. Shaking madly, he let out a muffled scream, pounding his fist against the sheets.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kyouhei leaped to his feet. "HUGH NEEDS ADHD TOO!"

"No, that's quite alright!" Mei said quickly, holding him back.

"B-but..." Kyouhei cast a look down to his blue haired friend. "What's wrong with him?"

Mei sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know, I really don't know."

000000000000000000000000000

"A-and then she..." Hugh tried to say, tears still running down his face. He paused, as if trying to find away to tell the next part of his story, but only ended up making another high-pitched sobbing sound.

Mei however, had he attention on other things. Her chestnut eyes remained fixated on a small plastic stopwatch she held in her left hand. A moment passed with nothing by silence, before she looked up, shaking her head.

"Congratulations Hugh," She sighed. "You've beaten Kyouhei for the longest time spent crying. I sure hope you feel accomplished."

"Yay!" Kyouhei cried, wrapping his arms around Hugh and squeezing him tightly. "Now we can competeriate!" ("What." Mei muttered.)

Hugh however, did not take this as a comforting gesture, and immediately started to flail around like a mad cow on steriods.

"GET OFF ME YOU WILTED ASSWAGON!" Hugh screamed madly, face red with agony. Kyouhei dropped him, eyes wide.

"M-Mei..." The brown haired trainer started to sniffle.

"Hugh!" Mei snapped, storming up to her friend. "What the heck is up with you?! You're acting like my mom when she found out they cancelled Unova's next Top Model!"

"They cancelled Unova's next Top Model?!" Mei flinched as the two boys practically jumped at her, both looking shocked and equally horrified.

"Ohhhh, my life is ruined-d-d!" Hugh cried pathetically, burying his face back into Mei's sheets.

The girl blinked. "Yeah, okay, sure."

"Hey Mei," Kyouhei poked her on the arm, giggling a little. "Did you know that if you put your finger on the back of Hugh's neck when he cries he'll make silly noises?!"

"No way." Mei was skeptical. "...Seriously?"

Trying fruitlessly to hold back his laughter, the boy crept as silently as he could over to his sobbing friend. Placing a hand on his mouth, Kyouhei slowly lowered his pointer finger down towards Mr. Pineapple Head's neck, before applying pressure against it.

"Gluurg hasng!" Hugh cried. "Karfledg barg!"

Mei's attempts to keep a straight face were instantly foiled as soon as Hugh started making the noises. Biting her lips, the girl fought to keep from falling into a fit of hysterics.

"Oh my g-gosh..." She laughed, face turning pink. "T-that's AWESOME!"

"STOP MAKING FUN OF MEEEE!" Hugh screamed pathetically, throwing Mr. Snugglekinz at the female trainer.

"C-calm your balls Hugh!" Mei bit her lip to keep any further laugher from coming out. "What are you even upset about in the first place?"

"MY SISTER H-"

"STOP YELLING!" Mei cut in.

"KEEP YELLING!" Kyouhei jumped for joy.

"NO YELLING!" Mei instructed him.

"BUT I LIKE YELLING!"

"STUPID YELLING!" Hugh screeched, banging his head on the wall.

"Okay..." Mei held her hands out. "Everyone calm down... Hugh, tell us what's wrong and we'll call your therapist."

Kyouhei looked a little disappointed that the epic shouting competition of the ages had been spoiled, but fell silent never less.

Hugh sniffled, wiping his eyes. "M-my sister h-hates me..."

Mei was silent for a moment, processing the information, before shaking her head and giving him a look. "And this is new... How?"

"S-she got r-really m-mad and y-yelled at m-me!"

"YELLING!" Kyouhei cheered.

"Kyouhei, stop."

"Okay!~"

"And as for you," the girl returned her glance to the pineapple haired trainer. "...I say again, this is new... How?"

"S-she was m-mad... B-because... I returned her P-Purrlion!" High finally finished, tears once again forming in his eyes.

"I thought it was a Liepard." Kyouhei commented.

"No, it WAS a Purrlion, now it's a Liepard."

The godly haired trainer raised a finger to his chin. "But if it's a Liepard now... How could he return a Purrlion?"

"No, he returned the Liepard!" Mei explained.

"Then what happened to the Purrlion!?" Kyouhei's eyes went wide. "Hugh, you monster!"

"No, there is no- oh never mind." The girl gave up, shaking her head. "Hugh, your being a drama queen."

"GOOD!" He sobbed weakly. "THEN MAYBE ARCEUS WILL TAKE PITY ON MY SOUL AND I'LL DISAPPEAR INTO THE NEVER ENDING SEA OF DARKNESS!"

"What never ending sea of darkness? Hugh, you're not making any sense!"

"I DON'T NEED TO MAKE THE SENSING IF I CAN'T WANNA NO!" Hugh screamed, pounding his fists on the pillow.

Mei face palmed. "Look, Hugh, I'll do anything, just tell me something that'll make you stop crying!"

"Nothing will ever, ever, ever make me stop crying except for the undying love of my sister!" Hugh insisted in a whiny voice.

"Hugh and Hugh's sister sitting in a tree, F-I-A-N-X-C-K-Z!~" Kyouhei sang, skipping around the room.

"Kyouhei, what were you trying to spell?" Mei inquired.

He froze. "You're supposed to spell something?!"

"Sister, oh sister where art thou sister?" Hugh gasped dramatically, flailing his arms in the air.

"How about I buy you a cake?" The girl offered. "Then will you stop this little pity party?"

Hugh sniffled, shaking his head defiantly. "There is not enough cake in the world to fill the gaping hole that has been left by my sister!"

"Alright then... What if I took you to a One Dialga concert? I know you like them."

"Even the loudest, most magnificent music shall not be able to drown out the sorrow filled screams of my dear little sibling..." Was his over-dramatic response.

"Son of a crap Hugh, you're not a poet..." Mei sighed. This her last chance. "I'll sing Sexy Burmey Babies with you..." She muttered reluctantly.

"Never shall- Wait, you'll do that?!" Hugh straightened up excitedly, eyes shining.

"...Yes..." The girl mumbled, already regretting her descision.

"AND you'll wear the Slowpoke suit?"

"...Fine..."

"AND you'll have hand sanitizer on at all times?" Hugh inspected.

"You are so OCD..." Mei hissed under her breath.

Hugh tweaked an eyebrow.

"...Yes..." She hung her head. "I will..."

"Wonderful!" He jumped to his feet, clasping his hands together joyously. "I knew fake crying would get you to give in to my commands!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Mei snapped, eye twitching.

"Uh, nothing! Gotta go now, bye!" Hugh said quickly, before sprinting out the door.

"HUGH, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" She practically roared, racing to the doorway. However, unfortunately for her, the rival was already long gone. Letting out an annoyed huff between clentched teeth, the girl turned around, raising a hand to her head. "Why did I have to make such weird friends?"

"Hey Mei?" Kyouhei spoke up innocently.

"Yes?"

"What does 'sexy' mean?" He cocked his head curiously.

"Oh son of a-"

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Hugh was a lot... Stranger, in this then how I usually write him. **

**Eh. Oh well. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading! Feedback is very, very, very much appreciated! And if you could all sign a petition to get Unova's next top model back on air, that would be wonderful, thanks! **

**~*Galefire*~**


End file.
